Raistlin's Kitten
by Daewen98
Summary: A kitten is found, what will Raistlin do if it chooses him to take care of it. Hey if anyone was having deja vu about this story, I had posted it on soupfiction.net before they redid everything.
1. Meeting

Raistlin's Kitten

"Caramon, did you hear something?" Raistlin Majere asked his huge twin brother.

"Hear what?" Caramon questioned as he tossed a branch of wood into their camp fire. The twins were camping in a forest some distance from the Tower of Wayreth, the wizards' tower.

Pine trees of massive heights surrounded the two like a thick fog. The forest was quiet as a grave at the moment; which was unusual for a summer night.

"There it is again." Raistlin said as he looked into the darkness. A weak meow-like whimper sounded once again, but this time louder and closer.

Caramon motioned his brother to remain seated as he got to his feet and headed out into the dark. Surprisingly, the armor-clad man moved quietly when he wanted.

Raistlin waited patiently for his twin to return. It had been several minutes when Caramon appeared.

"What was it, brother?"

"You won't believe me, Raist." Caramon laughed as he held a hand out and there, engulfed in his huge hand, sat a kitten.

Meowing, the kitten tried to jump off of the warrior's hand, but Caramon easily caught it.

Laughing softly, Raistlin watched his brother as the big man tried to calm the kitten; the mage closed his eyes and began to doze.

A sudden hiss and a yelp from Caramon caused Raistlin to jerk awake to find his brother holding his hand.

"What happened?"

Blushing, Caramon mumbled, "The stupid cat bit my hand."

A meow next to his foot caught Raistlin's attention, looking down the mage found himself staring into the kitten's eyes.

The kitten stood on its hind legs and tried to climb onto Raistlin's lap.

Not knowing what to do, the mage reached down and gently picked up the kitten. Placing it on his lap, he began to scratch it behind its ears.

"I think it likes you better than me, Raist." Caramon said with envy. True to his word, the baby cat was purring as loud as it could.

Turning his back to the two, Caramon laid down and went to sleep; a moment later the warrior's snores echoed throughout the forest.

Shaking his head, Raistlin murmured, _"Shis-kala-shirak."_

Almost immediately, the fire in front of him burned brighter and allowed him to see what the kitten looked like.

The kitten had a shiny ebony fur with silver and red stripes running through it like water. Its paws were the size of his thumbs, its ears the size of his thumb-pad and its tail was as long as the width of his hand. Eyes of molten gold glittered softly as the kitten blinked up at him.

"You are very small, kitten." Raistlin said to himself as he scratched the tiny cat behind the ears, "Best give you a name."

The kitten, the whole while, had purred as loud as it could as the maged talked.

Raistlin couldn't help but smile as the cat purred itself to sleep, and curled up into a ball.

Shifting slowly, the young mage gathered the tiny kitten into his arms and laid it on the hearth beside him. Getting to his feet, Raistlin went to his sleeping gear and laid down for the night.


	2. Apology

Dear Readers,

I wanted to thank those who have taken their time to read my story and reviewed. But unfortunately I have made a promise to myself that I wouldn't write another chapter until I have received 10 reviews. I truly apologize to those who wait patiently for the next chapter. I know this is selfish of me to do so, but I must confess that I have very low self-esteem when it comes to my writings. Thanks for spending your time reading my story and I will compensate by putting up a poem that I have recently written about Raistlin.

Sincerely,

Daewen98


	3. The Next Morning

The next morning...

Caramon woke up with the sun shining in his eyes and he groaned as he moved his tired body into a sitting position. Stretching, the warrior popped several stiff bones muscles and was about to get to his feet when he looked at his brother. A tender smile lit his face as he uttered a soft, "Ahhh."

Raistlin was fast asleep on his back and what had caught Caramon's eye was that the kitten from last night was curled contently by his neck.

Shaking his head in amusement, Caramon went to their packs and started to make breakfast.

Withing minutes, the fire from the night before was burning merrily, while cooking the twins' food. The smell of cooking woke the cat, who raised its head and yawned sleepily.

"Good Morning to you, little one. Did you sleep well?" Caramon said as he mad something that looked like a pancake.

As if answering his question, the cat got to its feet and stretched. Turning to Raistlin, the kitten began to nose his face, trying ti wake him, meowing all the while.

"'Ere now, leave Raistlin alone..." Caramon started to say, but gaped in surprise as his twin awoke laughing at the silly kitten.

Meowing louder, the feline started nuzzling the mage's face, causing him to laugh louder.

"Well, good morning to you too, little one." Raistlin laughed as he managed to roll to his side and somehow pinned the kitten on its back with his hand.

"Will we take it with us, Raist?"


	4. Name

Daewen98's Note: I'm soo sorry to be taking so long with updating, trying to find a job and family have been taking up alot of my time. So please be patient with me until I can find a way to spend more time on my story. Thanks to those who have reviewed my story so far, it has been a great help to my confidense as a writer. So enough with my yammering and here's the next chapter of the story of **dum dum** Raistlin's Kittin!

"Will we take it with us, Raist?"

As Raistlin thought about Caramon's question, the kitten managed to get free and began to attack the warrior's feet, which earned a smile from the mage.

"Hey! What did I do to you!" Caramon asked the cat as he tried to divide his attention between the cooking food and the kitten.

Raistlin couldn't help but allow a small smile to show as the cat kept attacking his brother's feet for a few minutes, "Yes, the cat will come with us, I like its spirit."

The kitten hissed at Caramon for a second before going back to Raistlin and began to play with a bug that was near his feet.

"Here's your breakfast, Raist." Caramon said as he handed the 'pancake' to his twin.

Taking the 'pancake', Raistlin inspected it and groaned inwardly. The 'pancake' was a thin piece of bread that had been burnt on the outside and the inside it was almost liquid.

"Caramon, from now on, I'm going to make our meals from now on."

The big warrior looked abit confused before he took a huge bite out of his own 'pancake'.

"ACK!"

Caramon spat his mouthful into the fire, grabbed his canteen and began to chug it. Within 2 minutes, Caramon emptied his canteen and was currently gargling wwhatever was left to get the taste out of his mouth.

Raistlin chuckled and tossed the rest of his own breakfast into the fire.

"Let us move on, dear brother." The mage said as he began packing; caoughing slightly, "Where's the kitten?"

"Don't know." Caramon grumbled. "Maybe its hunting for its own breakfast."

Raistlin shrugged, as he reached began to shake out his blanket. As he lifted it up, a small ball of fur tumbled out, emmiting a startled meow.

"Now, how did you did you get in there?" the mage asked as he scooped up the kitten. He began to check it for any broken bone, Raistlin discovered its gender purely by accident.

"Well, brother, our kitten is actually a she."

"What should we name her?" the big warrior asked as he tried to pet the kitten, but quickly backed off, when it tried to scratch him, "How about we call her Kitiara, after our sister?"

Chuckling, Raistling shooked his head no and said, "Let's name her..."

Daewen98's Note: What should I name her? Please give me some ideas! Help me!


End file.
